A way To Start The School Year
by yaoifangirl3640
Summary: As a new school year begins at Alfea a college for faries. Many come from the royal families all over the universe. At ALfea school for fairies will learn how to control theyre powers for good and learn totheyrepowers for good and learn to understand what it means to be a fairy. If only the fairies themselves knew about what theyer capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND **

**ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**

Away To Start The School YEAR

CHAPERT 1: THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR

(AT THE FRONT GATES)

"DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I AM?!" a girl known as Misty yelled. she had durty blond hair and and dark purple eyes. she whore a orange spagetti strap shurt and a black mini skurt and had on white color boot that roose up to her knees. "No, I dont know who you are but I know that your a spoild brat, and that you can't do nothing for herself." answer Alexa. Alexa has long black hair that goes down to her back and light blue highlights. She wearing a blue tank top, skinny jeans, light blue converse up to the ankle, and she's wearing a black beanie and in her face you see her side bangs covering her right eye and she has light blue eyes.

"YOUR TALKING TO THE PRINCESS OF NEW OWLAIN FROM THE RELM OF SMOG! NOW I DEMAND THAT YOU BOW DOWN AND APPOLOGISE FOR BUMPING INTO ME!" Misty yelled. "AND YOUR TALKING TO ALEXA THE PRINCESS OF OCEANUS!" Alexa yelled back. "No wonder your so rude your home planet is nothing but ice and water." Misty laugh in Alexa face at the remark.

"Ya its a planet of ice and water and that means i can do this. ICE PRISEM!" Alexa called fourth her powers and froze Misty into a block of ice. "Next time you bump into someone you should remember that some fairies like me dont take kindly to fairies who make fun of theyre home planet". Alexa said as she walk walk away.

"Young lady you just broke an important rule! DONT USE YOUR POWERS AGAINTS OTHER STUDENT ON CAMPUS! DEATENTION!" yelled Graseelda. "What! THATS NOT FAIR! SHES THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" Alexa tried to explain. "But she wasn't the one who used her powers on another fairy now was she? I'll see you after you get settled in your dorm and after your classes." Graselda said to Alexa then walk off to bother other students. "THIS SUCKS!" A lexa yelled as she headed to her new dorm room.

(IN THE COURT YARD)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO TAKE CLASSES ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!" Yelled Mandy. She has long blonde hair and has her bangs facing to the left, wearing a purple tube top dress and purple flats. "I though you already knew. The classes are for us to get to know and understand what there about and besides we're sharing our dorm with other girls as well. "Well thats what i've been hearing around here." said Delilah.

Delilah is wearing a black hoodie, dark jeans, and black tennis shoes, she has tan skin, and her hair is black and really curly. "GAREAT.. that's what we all need more girls, that can stab us in the back. Let get to the dorms its better than meeting the teachers in the morring." Mandy said. As Delilah and her headed to the dorms.

(INFRONT OF THE DORM)

"I hope that my new room mates won't mind if i get to the dorm first to check things out" Lia mummbles to herself. Lia has light brown hair that past her shoulders she's wearing a red t-shirt and dark baggy jeans and black converse. "Lia!" yelled a girl across the hall way as she ran straight for Lia. As Lia turned around she was jumped with a huge from the girl. " I cant believe its realy you! How you been? Hows your parents?!" ask the girl. "Issabella slow down I cant answer if you keep asking question all at once. "Oh, sorry about that I'm just so happy to know that at least I have a friend in my dorm for this year." Issabella said.

Issabella has short dark brown hair up to her shoulders, she's wearing a one shoulder red shirt, short skiny geans and black boots up to her knees and she wears a black fedora with a red stripe around it. " I know what you mean so have you seen the others?" Lia asked. " Im afraid not and that kind of worries me you know how Alexa is when shes mad and if it has anything to do with school she'll be in deatention in no time" Issabella said. Both of the girls ended up laughing.

"Great of all the fairies in the magical dimention the school just has to put me in the same dorm with girls that are all gigolly and maybe idiots." said Cassidy, as she come around the cornner. Cassidy has red long hair down to her thighs, she's wearing white capris and white ankle boots, and she has a pink shirt that shows her torso. "Hey who are you to calling idiots when we known each other for so long?" Lia asked retoracly. " Wait? What!" Cassidy replyed in a shock.

"I can't believe that your guys are here at Alfea. I though for sure that we wouldnt be seeing each other since we got out of summer camp 4 years ago." Cassidy said sadly remembering what happen. "Lets not talk about it... it still hunts me till this day." Iss said in a small voice. "Ya, what she said. I still feel bad about-" Lia started but was cut off by Cassidy. "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANY OF US THAT WHAT YOU DID YOU HAD TO DO!" Everything went silent between the three girls that where standing in front of they'er unexplored dorm room.

(WITH MANDY AND DELILAH)

Mandy and Delilah was just around the corner when they heard yelling. . ."DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANY OF US THAT WHAT YOU DID YOU HAD TO DO!" With that the girls already knew that it was Cassidy yelling. "Whats with the all the yelling? ask Mandy. Cassidy, Issabella, and Lia turned around and saw Mandy and Delilah standing right behind them. " Look we should talk in Mandy and my dorm that way we dont draw attentions to ourself on the _FIRST _day of school." Delilah said as she pointed to the croud of girls that was already looking at them.

"What did you say that this is your dorm?" everyone turned to see that Alexa was right there standing as though nothing happen. "That can't be, because the dorm room list says that this is my room" said Alexa. "WHAT YOU TO!" The others said shockingly not knowing to say. "Hey lets check it out we have about 3 hours till classes starts for introductions and all." Delilah said with cureosity. As the girls were about to open the door when they all notice theyre names in a colorful design. When they looked at the names above theyres they where all shocked that it said: "_WINX CLUB"._

With that the girls rushed in the room and saw how the light reflect every inch of the room. The living room was big enough for 12 people to sit in there was a table across from it that was just in the middle of the room and had the balcany in the background. There were two doors to the left of the entrence and a two to the right. The first to the left was a big room that fit two desk, four nightstand and two full size beds. The room lighted up as though there was a window in the room and none of the girls knew how it was done. the second room was the same but it had a huge window to the right.

The first door to the right of the entrance was the bathroom it had three sinks, a huge mirrow above the sinks and had a lot of space under the sink. That amazed the girls the most because all six girls got in the bathroom without a fight or a squeez they all fit as though it was another room that can hold tuns of people. The last room was abit different from the rest, the room wasnt design with the room mate next to another. It was a two story floor. The window was to the left of the room, it had stairs conected to the wall to the right and at the bottom of them had shelves. The room that a full size bed and two night stands next to them and the desk to the right of the room next to the door. The room up stair connected to the window down stairs. The full size bed was across from the stairs, it had the nightstands on both sides of the bed the desk was next to the stair just acouple feets away.

When the girls finished looking around they all sat down in the living room area of the dorm. They were so saprized that it left them speachless. "So, what do we do now?" asked Iss. "I dont want to start fighting over the rooms ill just wait till you girls choose first ok." Lia stated. "Your always like that. You think of others first before yourself." said Mandy. "Ya." The rest agreed. "Besides if you girls dont mind I like the second room the bed to the left that way if i have plants in there I can just put them on that wall." Cassidy spoke up. "Thats cool with me, what about you girls?" asked Iss. "Ya, Why not that way the plants would have sun-" Lia started. "Room" continued Mandy. " And it wont bother any of us" Alexa stated in a matter of fact voice. The group burst out laughing at the comment.

"Hey Cassidy you wont mind if I were to be your room mate right?" Issabella asked Cassidy. "Not at all what about you girls are you ok with the idea of Issy and myslef sharing the second room?" Cassidy asked the girls to mark sure that there was no problem with the first room arangement so far. "WE'RE OK WITH THAT!" the girls agreed at once. "Now it my turn, I want the first room the bed to the right is there any complaints?" Mandy stated right out of nowhere. "And if its ok with you girls I would like to be Mandy's room mate." Delilah said.

"We're cool with that" the girls agreed. "Then that leaves Lia and me with the two floor room but I called the room on the top." Alexa said to the girls. "Thats good with me Alexa" said Lia. With that out of the way, the girls went to they're new rooms and started to settle down. Each using magic to decorate they're side of the room in they're own style. After 2 and half hours of getting settle in, the girls all ended up at the table in the senter of the dorm room. "Now its time to see if we have any classes together." Lia said. "Right!" the girls agreed. As they set there class schedule down to match who has who the girls were so happy to know that they all have the same classes and in the same order. There classes where:

_First Block:_

_Postionology- with Propessor Palladium_

_Magic spells - with Professor DuFour_

_Combat Class- with Griselda _

_Second Block:_

_Metamorphosimbiosis - with Professor Wizgiz_

_History Of Magics - with Professor Daphne_

_Magic spells - with Professor DuFour_

"Now this is good we have all the same classes and i hear that Daphne is a wicked cool teacher." Delilah said. "I'm more worried about combat class with Graselda." staded Iss. "Please, Graselda is just a teacher that wants to be in every body's bissness." Alexa said with an addittute. "Alexa, what did you do to make Ms.G get in your bissness?" Lia asked. "Why do you think I did something?" replyed Alexa. "Because you have that sound in your voice that screems out you did something" pointed out Mandy. "And you were in a bad mood when we came into the dorm." Cassidy spoke up. "AND WE ALL KNOW YOU!" the girls said together.

"Ok fine i froze a fairy just before getting here, and Ms. Grasndy was all 'you just broke a rule' 'detention' and 'she wasn't the one to use magic against another fairy'" Alexa said mimiking Graselda. "Wow i must say that's a new record getting into detention before actually getting to your first class." Cassidy said. the others broke out laughing. "Well its time to go we have to be in the gym before its to late." said Mandy. "Ya" with that the girls went to the gym.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND **

**ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**

CHAPTER 2: First Impretion

By the time the girls got to the gym they were all late by five minutes. As the girls try sneeking into the gym with out notice. Graselda was on the stage potiam speaking to the other students. " And here we have an example of what would happen if you turn up late to classes.

"You six young ladys at the back that are trying to sneek in you all have detention." when Graselda said this everyone turned around to see who Graselda was talking about and they all laugh. "WHAT BUT WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING, AND WE CAME IN WITH OUT DISTURBING THE ORIANTATION!" the girls yelled.

"THAT WOULD BE ALL ILL SEE YOU GIRLS IN THE LIBRARY AFTER YOUR CLASSES" Graselda said and with that the oriantation was over and everyone went to theyre first class. "Great now we all have detention." Cassidy said. "Chill its not like the end of the world. lets just meet our teachers and get this over with." Alexa said in a bord tone.

The girls went to theyre first class wich was Postionology with Propessor Palladium. "Welcome girls to my class from here on out you'll have me as your teacheer and its best to get to know one another insted of hiting the book on the first day. So lets do this right. I'll pass a sphere ball to each of you girls and you'll enterduse yourselves by name, what type of fairy and what relm your form. Does that sound good to you girls?" Palladium asked the class.

There were at least 12 student in his class that the first three girls were from the same planet and were sisters. "Im the first princess of planet smog. Name is Misty the fairy of smog" Misty said. "I'm the second princess of smog. Name is Alisa and im the fairy of chaos." Alica said with a wicked grin.

Alisa had light durty brown hair that goes down to her back and golden eyes, she whore a red slick short dress and a leather black jacket with knee high leather boots. "I'm the third princess of smog. Name is Kelly and im the fairy of darkness." Kelly had durty blond hair that just past her shoulders. She whore a dark blue t-shirt and a long black skirt that reached her ankles and whore dark blue sandels.

By the time they finish talking Palladium past the sphere to Issabella. "So tell us who are you?" Paladioum asked. "Im Issabella. I'm a dessert fairy, and I'm from the relm of Dunetin." Iss said. "Wow look what we have here a fairy that cant funtion with the princess thats never shown her face" said Kelly. "TAKE THAT BACK!" yell the girls.

"No, its ok after all we all the smog planet woulnt have any money if it werent for the planet Dunedin YOU WOULDNT BE PRINCESSES NOW!" Iss said in a matter fact tone. "Are you implying that we owe your planet for helping our planet?" ask Misty. "No, im inplying that you girls owe the royal family for helping your family." Iss said to Misty. "You make it sound as though you had something to do with it."Alica spoke with intrest.

"LADY'S NOW REMEMBER WHY WE ARE HERE! DONT START A FIGHT OR YOULL ALL WILL HAVE HOMEWORK TO DAY!" Palladium cut into the conversation that was about to go into a fight. "Now lets continue with you, and no interuptions" paladium said and pionted to Alexa. "Well looks like I'm earlyer then I hoped." Alexa said as everyone giggled at her remark.

"Look I'm just worning you now if any of you girls starts a fight hope you go through with it, because with me I wont be forgiving when something is said or done to my friends or me." Alexa said in a very serious tone that got everyon scared. "I'm Alexa the from the relm of Oceanus, and a fairy of Ice/water." with those word everyone now under stood what she ment was a worning that is also a thret. It was Cassidy's turn as the sphere was passed to her. "I'm Cassidy I'm from the relm of Gratimar and I'm a nature fairy." Cassidy said as tho nothing was wrong with what Alexa said.

Then the sphere was passed to Delilah. " I'm Delilah im from the relm of silriatinus and I'm a wind fairy." Delilah said bord out of her mind. Then there was Mandy she put up an aditude tords the class. "Im Mandy from the relm of blitzurt and the fairy of lighting." Last was to speak was Lia. " I'm Lia from the relm of Orchursem, and I'm a fairy fairy." Lia said to the class, and with thay said the bell rang for the next class.

As the day goes on thats what the girls did in all theyre classes was introductions. By the time the girls went to the library it wasnt much of a punishment for them the book they read was an escape goat for them all. When the girls got out of detention they started to walk to the dinning hall for dinner. They all found a spot to sit at and started to talk umung themsleves.

"Man I cant believe that we have the same classes as those girls" said Mandy. " Ya who gave them the right to start bad mouthing us when they dont even know anything" Alexa said "For once I'm glad that you froze one one of them." the girls agreed with Lia. "Just you wait tomorrow will be a better day and nothing will get in our way of becoming true fairies" Iss said.

"Now that you bring that up cant you believe that we're staying at the same dorm as '_THE WINX CLUB!_" Delilah said excidenlly. "Do you think we would have magical eventures like them and meet the right guy that gets us?" asked Lia. "If anything we'll-" "LADIES I'M GLAD TO SEE SO MANY NEW FACES THIS SCHOOL YEAR NOW TO LET YOU GIRLS KNOW THAT TOMORROW WE'LL BE HAVING A DANCE OVER AT RED FOUNTAIN TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! NOW I KNOW ITS AT THE LAST MINUTE THAT WHY THE WILL BE NO CLASSES TOMORROW ENJOY YOUR DINNER LADY'S AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND ILL SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW NIGHT!" said. All the girls broke out in a chear to hear that there would be a dance over at red fountain.

"What are you girls going to ware for tomorrows nights dance?" asked Lia. "Oh please like you girls are going to have something as beautiful as me i dont think so." Misty said as she over heard the girls talking. "Ya i bet you 6 dont even have any fashion taste." Kelly critasize. "If anything you girls would make a fool of yourselve and start crying. If anything you dont want to come because all eyes will be on us." Alica said. With that the 3 girls walk off laughing.

"Thats it if I see them again I'm sending them to another dimention and making sure that its below freezing then back home." Alexa stated angrely. "How about we just go and prove them wrong and that we might also find someone to dance with." Mandy said with a smile on her face. "Ya, lets just have fun." Delilah added. "Theres a small problem" Iss spoke up. " We have to find something to ware." Cassidy said. " Why not bring something from home that way we each have something unique." Lia stated. "YA THATS A GOOD IDEA!" the girls agreed.

Wiht the party in mind the girls didnt know that the 3 smog sister were intended to crash theyre happy go mood. "Tomorrow we'll go and mess theyre things up that way they wont be able to go any where." Alica said and they all laughed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND **

**ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**

Chapter 3: The Dance

(The Next Day)

The girls started theyre search for the right dresses for the dance that night. After many stors the girls finally found the right dress for the dance. "What time is the dance?" ask Alexa. "It's at 8, I cant wait to go." Iss said excidently. "So that would give use 12 hours till the dance, so how about we get some sleep." Delilah said "Ya, but firts lets put up some protection spells on the dresses that way any unwanted intruder wont hurt them" Lia said with cousion.

"Ya after all that trouble that we went just to find them that would be a total waist."Cassidy said. As was said the girls set theyre dresses on a stand and put a protection spell on all of them, and went to take a nap till 6 that way they all have time to dress.

"Bout time they left the dresses sides come on sisters lets put a spell the dresses that when its worn that the would look with all the facial hear that would emberass them for the rest of theyre pathetic lives." said Alica as she went tords Alexa dress first. Kelly and Misty got to the others and cast the spell. "Good now lets go before they wake up and see us." Mitsy said, and with that they left.

When the girls awoke they made sure to take the protection spells off. "Girls it looks like someone tried to sabotage our dresses." Iss pointed out. "Ya, but to bad for them that the protection spells we put up would make theyre spell back fire and hit them insted." Alexa said with a happy smile on her face. "Come on girls lets start to dress. We have so much do." Lia said.

After a some hours later the girls was ready to go. Isabella is wearing a beige dress that starts with what looks like a tank top then runs down to the skirt which covers down to her knees and it looks like a tutu. Mandy is wearing a strapless sparkly dark purple gown going all the way down to her ankles and black wedges. Delilah is wearing a white dress down to her thighs with a black bow wrapped around her waist and white high heel sandals.

Cassidy is seen wearing a long green gown, but only one arm has a strap covering her shoulder but the whole top hem is shaped like leaves and green flats. Alexa has on a dress with the top half being black and the skirt down to her knees a light blue, and she has on blue ankle boots. Lia twirls as you see her red strapless dress which the skirt is layered with ruffles and red high heels. "Ok where all ready so lets get going." Mandy said already out the door. The rest followed close behind.

(AT RED FOUNTAIN)

All the fairies from Alfea was at the red fountains dance party. The girls were so happy to get theyer dresses from thyre home planets because when they got there many girls were wearing the some dresses and was embaressed to even get near a single specialist that was near them.

"Hey im going to check this place out I hear that they have dragons here. So ya, any of you in?" Lia asked the others. "No I'll just go for a walk and see if we have to keep an eye out for the trouble tweebles."Alexa said and walked away. "If anything she'll be causing trouble on others."Dlilah refrased. "If we know our Alexa its that pranking is in her blood." Cassidy said. "And there is no stoping her." Mandy said. "If its cool with you Lia I believe that we girls are just going to hang around hear and have fun." Iss said and they gone theyre way.

(WITH ALEXA)

As Alexa was looking around the gymnasium when out of no where a rude guy bumps into her. "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING! THIS IS WHY I HATE FAIRIES THEYRE ALWAYS SCATTERBRAINED AND THE ALWAY GETTING IN THE WAY!" the guy yells and walks out to the hall. "I can't believe that guy, no one calls me scatter brain and walks away he needs a lesson in respect." Alexa follow the guy out to the hall way and hid around the coner where no one was near. "FLOOR FREEZ BLUE AS THE SKY SEND THIS BOY TO A LAKE AS ICE" Alexa chanted and the guy disappeard and reappeard in the middle of the gymnasium with the punch bowl spilling the juice over his head. Everyone was shock for a moment then they all burst out laughing. "serves him right for being rude to everyone here." most of both students said.

"I saw what you just did to that kid." a voice said behind Alexa. "Ya so, that jerk had it coming." Alexa said. "I'm Michael and who are you?" asked Michael. He wore a black tuxedo and dark blue tie he has black spiked up hair and he has blue eyes. "I'm leaving, I got nothing to say to you." Alexa said as she walk past Michael. "You know we have something incomone." Michael said catching Alexa's attention. "Let me guess that would be bothering people to anyow them." Alexa retort. "Well if you werent so sarcastic I would say yes, and I was talking about pranking people or teaching others a lesson." Michael said.

(WITH LIA)

_'Man where can those dragons stalls be. I looked everywhere yet I cant find them.' _Lia thought as she walked aimlessly in the halls of red fountain. "Are you lost little fairy?" A voice said. As Lia looked to her right a guy with black midium hair lenth and light golden brown eyes he wore a black tuxedo with a dark red tie, was there staring at her. "Actually yes I'm lost-" Lia was cut off before she could finish her sentence. "Well you should know that the party is in the other direction and its the third left and the gym would be to your right you can't miss it." The guy said.

"Thats the thing I'm not intested in the party thats in the gym. I heard that you red fountain guys train with dragons and i wanted to see them." Lia said to the boy. "Now that would make sence since your far from everyone. By the way I'm Luka and you are?" Luka ponder if it would be ok with showing her to the dragons stall. "I'm Lia, and its nice to meet you Luka. So is it ok if you take me to the dragons stall?" Lia ask with wonder in her eyes.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise me that once I do you wont steal any from us." Luca said in a serious tone. "I promise. I would never steal one of your dragons." Lia promised Luca and they we're off to the dragons stalls. "Why are so intresed to see the dragons here at red fountain?" Luca ask Lia. " Well you see my mom once told me that she met a dragon when she was small and i just wish that i could as well. I know it sounds stupid but i just have to see one then maybe..." Lia started to talk then she went silent. The rest of the walk was quiet. But by the time they got to the stalls all the dragones were looking straight at Lia.

"Thats odd." Luca spoke out loud. "Whats wrong? Whats odd?" Lia asked. "The dragonds never once look up to see whos coming into the stalls your the first that they did this to." Luca said to Lia as she was walkin up to the dragon that has red eyes. **"why do you come here for, young" **said the dragon to Lia telepathicly...

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND **

**ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**

Chapter 4: Meeting The Guys

(WITH CASSIDY, AND DELILA)

The music was loud and pumping, everyone was already partying and having fun with the red fountain boys, that they forgot about the ackwardness that started in the begining of the night.

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

"Man this is borring why did we come again, for?" Cassidy complaind as Delilah and her are sitting on one of the many tables thats around the gymnsium. "We are here to have fun, and besides I'm good why are you so bord any ways?" Delilah asked.

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**  
**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**  
**Sendin' out the message to all of my friends**  
**We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz**  
**I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings**  
**I can go for miles if you know what I mean**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

" Well maybe im bord because i havent found the right guy to drowl over for the last 20 minutes we've been here." Cassidy said as she confront her friend. "I'm not drowling over any one and its not like he's going to come over here and ask me to dance with him. Theres alot of other girls that are cutter than me." Delilah said putting her hopes down.

**Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat**  
**Cruisin' through the west side**  
**We'll be checkin' the scene**  
**Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast**  
**I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a****  
**Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car**  
**License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**

"Ya, I dont think your right about all that." Cassidy said, as she saw two guys walking tords them. "And whats that sapost-" Delilah was cut off. "Excuse me, but would you girls do me and my friend here the honer to dance with us." asked a guy with dark brown eyes and lighit brown hair that reach his shoulders. He wore a black tuxedo and a dark silk green tie.

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**Get this party started**

"Thats if you girls dont mind." the guys friend spoke to reasure that the girls had the oppion to declind. He had dark blue hair thats reached his shoulder blads, and has sliver blue eyes. He wore a black tuxedo and a glittery silver tie. Cassidy and Delilah both looked at one another to dicide the answer if they should dance or not.

**Making my connection as I enter the room**  
**Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove**  
**Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat**  
**Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me**  
**I'm your operator, you can call anytime**  
**I'll be your connection to the party line**

"We'll dance on one condition." the two girls answer at the same time. "What is you condition ladies." the boy with the silver blue eyes answered. "What are you gentalmens name?" asked Cassidy. "Oh please for give us. I'm Edgar and this is my friend Julian." the boy with dark brown eyes answerd. "That way its easier to talk to you two, so ready to dance, because miser Edgar i hope you dont mind dancing with me to night." Cassidy said in a casual french-like tone as tho they all knew each other for along time.

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

"That would be ok with, me lady." Edgar replyed and they both went to the dance floor forgetting about the other two. "I hope that she didnt hurt your feeling about leaving you behind with me." Delilah said trying to keep thing between them two not as awkward as bad as it was. "Not at all, I came over here to ask you if you wanted to dance." Julian re-a-sured Delilah, as they both went to the dance floor and started to dance as well.

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**  
**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**  
**Get this party started**  
**Get this party started**  
**Get this party started right now **

(WITH ISSABELA AND MANDY)

"Mandy check out this garden that right out next to the gymnasium" Iss said excidently as she saw so many flowers of all kinds, "You sure your not a nature fairy, because the way you bright up to every new flower is how a nature fairy would react." Mandy questionly.

**You could be the one I waited for**  
**(Oh)**  
**You could be the one that opens up the door**  
**(Yeah)**  
**You could be the one I run to**  
**(Yeah)**  
**You could be the one**  
**(You could)**  
**You could be the one that brightens up my life**  
**You could be the one I run to**  
**You could be the one**

"I just love how they complement each other." Iss said in deep thought, think if she might meet some one who complements her. "You'll meet the one. We all will some day some how but we have to be patiant about these things." Mandy said thinking of the same thing.

**You could be the one I waited for**  
**(Waited for)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one that opens up the door**  
**(The door)**  
**(Yeah)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one I run to**  
**(Yeah)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one**  
**(You could be)**  
**(You could be the one)**

"Excuse me but why are you two out here in the gardens when in the gymnasium others are parting?" ask a guy with black hair that has sliver highlights that reached his waist, hes waring a black tuxedo and a light brown tie.

**I waited like forever**  
**Thought I'd found you never**  
**(Thought I'd found)**  
**I just might be done**  
**Think I've found the one**  
**Haa eee**  
**Oh**

"I'm sorry but the gym was getting crouded. My friend and me diccided to get out for some air and ended up looking at the gardens, is that a problem dude?" Mandy ask as if ready to bite the guys head off to deffend her friend.

**You could be the one I waited for**  
**(Waited for, haa)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one that opens up the door**  
**(The door, haa)**  
**(Ha)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one I run to**  
**(Yeah)**

"No problem at all its just that no one has even notice that the flowers are here and i got worried that you girls would ruined them." the boy answered. "We would never hurt them theyre pretty, do you know who grew them?" Iss deffended Mandy and herself, and asked to see if she could talk to the person who organise the flowers. "It was me." the boy said as he shyly looked away waiting for the insults his class mate dishout threw the girls lips.

"There beautiful." Iss said. . "Im Brian and you are?" the boy ask Iss. "Im Issabella nice to meet you Brian." Iss said shyly. With that the two started to talk forgetting about Mandy who walk off towerds the clearing of the feild.

**You could be the one**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one I want to**  
**(You)**  
**You could be the one**  
**(Ha ha ha woo)**

Many saw in the moon light a guy sitting against a tree, he had short red hair and dark blue eyes. He was waring a white dressy shurt and a lose yellow neck tie. As Mandy got near the boy in a hypnotic sence she didnt know what to do. The boy sence her getting near to him and he looked up amaze to see that she was so beautiful to him in the moon ligh that it was sad to brake the slilance that was there.

**You could be the one**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one I want to**  
**(You)**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one**

**You could be the one I waited for**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**(Waited for)**  
**You could be the one that opens up the door**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**(The door)**

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Im Mandy and who are you?" Mandy asked in return. "Im Tyson." the boy answerd. "Why is it that you are not at the party?" Tyson asked. "Because it was getting hard to breath there with so many girls flurting like little puppy to a bone. And you why are you out here alone?" Mandy asked back incuriosity. "I just like how the moon it tonight and i didnt want to miss it.

"Is it ok if i join you?" Mandy ask. "Its ok but first let me put my jacket down." Tyson said as he set his jacket down to the ground and signal Mandy to sit on it next to him.

**You could be the one I run to**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one to share my nights**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one that brightens up my life**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**(You could be)**  
**You could be the one I run to**  
**(You could be the one)**  
**You could be the one**

With that our 6 fairy friends had the time of theyre lives that night, wich soon will turn to be the night they wished to have forgotten. For in the mist of the dark shadows was lurking the one person they all wished to have never meet again.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS TO THE SONG, AND I DONT OWN WINX CLUB.**

**IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE MUSIC THERE:**

**PINK- GET THIS PARTY SARTED AND BRIAN MCKNIGHT- YOU COULD BR THE ONE.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Friends

(With Lia and Luka)

'_There is no way that the dragon just spoke to me!' _Lia though to herself. **'That i did child now tell me are there others that can comunicate with us tellipaticly as well?" **the blue eyed dragon asked Lia. "No, I'm sorry I dont know of any others that can talk to dragons telepathicly." Lia replyed.

"But, if its ok with you i would like to inclued my friends in on this and maybe they will be able to help." Lia said to the dragons out loud. **"We are ok with that disition, but its up to that boy that you call Luka, to dicide to help." **the dragon with green eyes said. Luka was at a lost with what was going on.

One momment the girl was all aww and then she gone in shock as tho a spider has readed its head to them. "Luca, will you help me to bring my friends here to meet the dragons?" Lia ask Luka. "You do know i caould get in serious trouble for helping you right." Luka said to Lia.

With the way the conversation was going no where. Lia though of the only thing that she could do. "I'll returned the favor! Just please help me with this and heres my cell number for when you need a favor in return." Lia said, as she pushed the paper with her cell number on it to Luka.

"Fine just stop powting." Luka sighed " Ok now were do we go to find your friends?" Luka asked. " we'll meet at the front of the gym and from there you'll take us here." Lia said. "But first let one fairy to another from friend to friend in my circle of sisters we've become, send a message in between that we meet in front of the gymnasium in 5 to speak." Lia chanted the only chant she knew to gather the girls. "What did you do Lia?" Luka asked "Insted of texting we found a way to gather if/when its an emergancy that way we all know whats going on."

"Thats cool now we should hurry we dont have much time till you fairies might leave." Luka worned. As they all gather they we'er all shock to find they're friends had gather together. "Who knew that i would see you guys with Lias friends i presumed." Luka said to his friends. "Wait you guys know each other?" asked Mandy. "Ya, we all known each other since we where kinds back at training camp." Julian said.

"Ok nice to know, any way Lia what is it that you used our sister chant?" Alexa asked. "We cant talk here, the walls has ears and its best to show you." Lia said as she turned to Luka and gave him a look that said that he could lead the way and so with that they all walked back to the dragons stall.

"Ok this may be hard to take in but i'm able to talk to the dragons telepathicly and i was wondering if you girls can as well." Lia said before anyone could ask any question about whats going on. "Ya, your right thats hard to believe. NOT!" Cassidy said. "You should know that what happens around you isnt hard to believe when it comes to this group, girly." Iss said. "Ya, like that time where Alexa can control the winter season-" "Or that time Mandy caused a thunderstorm." the girls started to remenice about the abnomality around each other.

**"As, much as we are enjoying your company, do you mind-" **"WHO SAID THAT!" the girls screemed as they heard one of the dragons talked. **"That would be me ladies." **the dragon withe sliver crystal eyes said. "So I take it that you girls can hear it as well." Lia said happiedly. "You mean that you wernt as shocked as we are now?" Delilah asked. "No she was as shock, but insted of yelling out all the color in her face was drained white." Luca said trying to make the girl feel better.

**"Now that we know that you girls can hear us." **the green eyes dragon started to say.** "There is something of importance to discuse." **the golden eyed dragon finished. "OK, we'er all ears. But first what should we call you guys uurr girls?" Lia ask confused in how to adress them. "Hold on first we need you guys to look out for the teachers." Cassidy sejested to the guys. "Ok we can do that." Julian said with the other nodding they're heads. With that the boys left the girls with the dragons.

"After all this i expect to know how you all met." Alexa said under her breath for every one to hear. **"We have no name that wich you girls can call us but it is the dragon law 'That if a fairy is able to communicate with us should name us' for that to happen you girls have to find wich one of us is your dragon to name." **the blue eyed dragon said with a strong serious tone of voice. "That sounds cool so what do we do?" Alexa said extactickly.

**"First you girls will have to learn how to create a sphere that is travil sized and that only you can summon and return us to." **said the dragon with light orange eyes. "Right!" the girls agreed with the dragon and transformed in to they're winx. "MAGIC WINX TRANSFORM!" the girls yelled out.

Alexa -has her hair down with only one big streak of blue on the right side of her hair, a light blue shirt showing her midriff and shorts of the same shade of blue then on her arms you see a long sleeved blue fingerless glove and in the other you see her previous black fingerless glove and on her legs show up a pair of black combat boots and her wings in the shape of rhombuses.

Cassidy - green leather high heel boots up to her knees and then it passes her thighs and appears a pair of light green sparkly shorts, then it the powder surrounds her top body and a green tank top showing her midriff follows it and then a pair of wings bat-like wings sprout out of her back.

Delilah - wearing a white strapless dress, with a pair of white long-sleeved gloves, and in her feet she is wearing white high heel sandals with ribbon like laces wrapped up to her knees and her wings are sideways like ovals.

Isabella - pair of beige high heel sandals with ribbon like laces that wrap around her ankles and then it heads up her legs where you see a beige skirt with the right side layered and the other side normal then her shirt is a beige strapless with a small ruffle border and her wings resemble those of a dragonfly and a brown head band appears on her short brown hair

Lia - fire silhouette of a glitter red shirt showing her midriff, with a gold outline and a glitter red orange skurt thats waist length that also has a gold outline. Her hair stretches down to her lower back and she has orange dragonlfy like wings. She has a fire flower shape into a birthmark on her left side of her stomach. She has a thin gold chocher and has thin golden band on her wrists, and has red-orange boots thats rises to her ankels.

Mandy - a yellow shirt with sleeves down to her elbows and showing her midriff except for a ruffle covering the right side of it, the her body twirls as the electricity appear a yellow skirt and then leggings that bell bottom at the knees and in her feet show up some yellow ankle boots and at the end her wings show up and thye look like crescent moons.

"Ok girls I'll start off first like how hard can it be to create a sphere." Alexa said jockenly. As she concentrated and inmagine the circle object in her hands. The sphere appeared in her hand, all covered in snow. "Alexa, slowly open your eyes and look at the sphere in your hands." Cassidy said in a lower voice. "Wow this is cool. But why coverd in snow?" Alexa question heerself. **"I think it has to do with your fairy element. Tell me child are you a fairy of water or ice?" **the blue eyed dragon asked. "Actually im the fairy of..." Alexa started to reply till she stop wondering if the dragon would also reject her as other did.

**"Why is it that you stop in the meddle of your answer young fairy from the relm of Oceanus?" **the dragon question. "How did you know that i'm from.." Alexa started but the dragon cut her off **"Dont think so reshionly that every creature will dispise you just because of your relm." **the dragon pointed out to Alexa. "Ok thank you, i would keep that in mind and i will always look forwerd to spending my days with you as my friend," with that said Alexe's snow sphere melted and left behind a clear glass topaz sphere and the dragon miniturize and appeared in the sphere.

"Wow thats cool! My turn!" Cassidy yelled. "So wich dragon your goin to choose?"Iss asked. "How about you at the end." Cassidy called out to the dragon that was at the end of the stall looking out into the night. **"You would choose me girl why?" **the green eyed dragon asked. "Because you remind me of someone that i once knew." Cassidy said to the dragon, as she closed her eyes and focused her powers to conjur a sphere for herself.

As Cassidy consentrayted, the sphere appeared in her hands coverd in grass and leaves. The girls started to wonder if and when they started what would the sphere's would look like or if the dragons would accepts them as well, like Alexa did with her dragon. "OK! i got my sphere are you ready to come with me and my friends?" Cassidy asked the dragon. **"I but have one question to ask before i take my leave. Who is it that i remind you of?" **"You remind me of a friend that is stand here with us tonigh. The day we met she was crying silently to herself in front of a window. Her eyes showed how alone she was and i didnt understood why." Cassidy reply as her sphere burned the leave and grass it showed a clear glass periot green sphere and the dragon minimized and gone into the sphere.

"I will go next." Iss said as she step foward to the ligh orange eyed dragon. "Will you come join me and my friends?" Iss asked the dragon politly. As Iss said this she closed her eyes and focause on summoning a sphere. Once the sphere appeared it show sand moving and swurling around it. **"I am delited to go with you child but why would you want me to go with you and your friends?" ** "Well im doing this for you. You dont want to be here all alone right?" Iss answerd back. **"Right you are young one, no one want to be alone."** the dragon answer back making the sand around the sphere disappeard, and shown a clear glass amber sphere. The dragon bowed its head to Iss and mibimized and disappeared into the shpere.

"So whos next?" Iss asked jokenly. "I am" Mandy said as she look at the golden eyes dragon. Mandy started to concentrate on creating a sphere in her hands, on it appear little bits of statick was shown around it. **"So is it me that you want to inprison now?" **the golden eyes dragon asked. "I will not inprison you. You can shoose to stay here if you want." Mandy said with this in mind she was making the sphere disappear, **"Come now do you think i want to be hear any longer? GET ME OUT OF THIS INSANE PLACE!" **the dragon gorwd. With that said Mandy's sphere reapeard quickly and the little bit of statick were gone showing a clear glass aragonite sphere and the dragon happidly disappeard in it.

"So that leave me and Lia" Delilah said. "I'll go first if thats ok with you right Lia?" Delilah asked. "Ya" Lia repley. Delilah scooted to the front of the group as she went into a stairing contest with the silve eyed drag0n. As she focaused on the sphere to appear. Delilah's sphere appeard with a mist like clowd that sarouned it. "Do you wish to come with me and be my friend?" Delilah ask the dragon. **"I was wondering when some one would ask me that question along time ago. Tell me if i were to go would you give me a name?" **the dragon ask with wonder in its eyes. "I would give you a name that would sute you sooo well that you will be sooo happy." Delilah said in return. With that the mist was clear away and her sphere was a clear glass tourmaline gray sphere. The dragon was glad to finaly find a fairy friend.

"Your up Lia, we cant wait to see what you can do." Alexa said to Lia estatick as the girls agreed with her. "Ok her i go." Lia said as she walk up to the dragon that was in the stalls. **"So you'll be my care taker through this journy."** the dragon said to Lia as she focause to summon her shpere when it appear all was shock to see it sarounded by flames. **"Doesn't that not hurt you young one? Or is it that you just cant feel the flames that's in your hands?" **the red eyed dragon asked Lia. "It once did when i was small. I was so scared that it lasted 2 days straight till my mother came and held me tight in a hug. She told me that it would hurt more, cause i didn know what the flames ment on our relm." Lia answerd. **"What does the flames mean in your relm?" **the dragon asked. "It mean love, and wormth." Lia repled. The dragon seemed to accept her answer for the flames around the sphere disappeared and showed a clear glass patparetch orange sphere. The dragon got close to Lia and whispherd, **"Im glade it was you who chosen me." **as it minimized and disappeard into the shpere. With that the girls cheerd and were so happy to have new friends that they didn't notice the 3 teachers there with angery glares.

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND **

**ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**

**THANK YOU FOR REaDING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TO snb4evs question the winx girls and specialist will appear in later chapters. Thank you for reading to this point, and supporting my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Busted

"WHAT IN ALL OF THE LUNER RELM, WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE IN THE DRAGONS STALL?!" Coratorta yelled angerly. When the girls herd the yelling from behind them, they lost all consentration on what they were doing, that they revert to normal form and theyre crystal spheres all disappeard. "Now Coratorta, these girls are my students and i will punish them for what they have done." Ms. Feragonda said with a look of disapointment on her face. "Tell me girls where are the 6 dragons that we are missing ?" Saloden ask.

"I bet that they transported them to an undergrown fighting arena." Coratorta said. "HEY! DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO US AS THO WE'RE WORST THEN THE WITCHES!" Alexa yelled afendaly to Coratorta. "Alexa please we dont need to make thing worse right now." Iss said in a small pleading voice. "Why is it that you girls are back here any way?" Ms. Faragonda asked the girls. "That would be, because of me Ms. Feragonda." Lia said as st step in front of her friends as tho it would help keep them hidden from being seen. "And why is that?" head master Solamen asked.

"Because, i wanted to see a dragon up close, but i didnt expect that we would be-" "WOULD BE WHAT? COUGHT OF DRAGONAPPING?!" Coratorta yelled cutting Lia off. "She meant to say being dragon holders!" Mandy spoke up getting sick and tierd of Coratorta treating them as if they had no say in the matter. "Look i no what we did was wrong, but the best out come is that the dragonds will no longer have to stay in here and wishing to be free." Cassidy diffenned.

"For now we're going back to Alfea and we'll discuse this issue tomorrow in my offece before your classes." Ms. Feragonda said as Soloman agreed with a Coratorta scrowling face. With that everyone went back to the gynasium and got ready to leave. "YOU BOYS WILL BE PICKING UP EVERY LAST BIT OF TRASH SINCE YOU WE'RE INVOLDED WITH THOSE GIRLS!" Coratorta said load enough for the girls to hear as they walk to the portal back to Alfea.

(At The Girls Dorm)

The girls enter they're dorm and all headed to the living room part of the dorm and sat in silents for but a moment."So that was one way to have a party." the girls all burst out laughing at this statement. "Cant you believe that look that Coratorta gave us as we left." Iss said. "And i cant believe that we're now dragon holders." Mandy said. "Man this night couldnt get any better." Delilah said.

"Actually, it just had. Have you girls though about what your goin to name your dragons?" Lia asked. "Now that you bring it up..I have though of a name for her." Alexa said "Lets transform and try to bring our dragons spheres out and change them into travel size objects that way tell be with us at all times." Delilah said. "Thats a good idea" the girls agreed.

They tranformed and focuased on conguring they're dragon sphere's. It only took them each a couple seconds. "I still cant believe that the spheres are this beautiful and we are each caring a deffirent kind of dragon." Mand spoke her mind. "So dragon of mine will you gace us with your presence for i name you 'shoga' that wich it mean ginger." Cassidy said as the dragon apeared in its mini size. **"Thank you for naming me for i longed to be named." **the dragond answerd in a little boy voice, as he qickly apeard he disapeared as fast.

"Dragon of mine will you please show your self to us, i wish to call you 'shiai' for it means to meet." Iss said to the her dragon. **"Thank you young one i am thank full to have met you." **the dragon said in a meture female voice as she left. "I wish to talk to you my friend and to naame you 'hikairi' for it means light" Mandy says to her dragon. **"Thank you, gilr for naming me i am greatful." **the dragon said and gone. "I ask of approvel of naming you 'kazoku' for it means family." Delilah said** "Thankyou for thing of me as such"** the dragon said.

" i would like to know if it ok with you ny friend if i could call you 'mize umi' for it means lake." **"That would be fine with me"** the dragon said in a boyish enbaress was. "I call to you my new friend i would be glad if you'd let me call you 'Ai' for it means love. **"That would be lovely my friend." **the dragon said in a motherly voice. **"Let me worn you now girls that if anyone were to get hold og us we would not hesitate to defend ourselves agenst and that poses a thret to us."** Ai said to the girls as she went back in to the sphere.

"Ok that is a good heads up and a killer to our good mood." Cassidy said. " Ya" the girls agreed. "now for us to focause and transform our shpere in to movable objects." Lia stated. "I'll have mine into an tear drop earing." once Cassidy said this the sphere transformed into the earing.

"I'll have mine into a flower hair clip."Once iss said this the sphere turned into a daisy fower clip with the sphere in the middle. "Ill have mine as a simple tear drop bracilet." as Mandy said this the sphere changed into the bracilet and with it at the tear drop. "I'll have mine as a ring" Delilah said and a small thik rime appeared and the sphere was in the middle.

"I'll have mine as a tear drop necklace." the sphere changed into the necklace with it at the end for the tear. "Ill have mine as a key chain" lia said and the sphere changed into a thin chain with the sphere at the end.

As the girls did this they all revert back to theyre normal forms. "Hey how about we all put a cystal ball next to our beds that way the dragonds can tranfer from ther sphere to the ball anytime they are near it and when they want to, and to each and everyone. "Alexa brought up. "That sound good" the girls all agreed and did as what was said.

"Ok now its time to hit the bed we have alot to do tomorrow" with that said the girls all yand and went to bed.

(The Next Day In Feragondas Office)

"Now ladies I want you all to explain to me what happen to the dragons that are missing at Red Fountain." Ms F said in a serious voice. "If anything its all my fault, I was the one that convinced that luka kid to take me to the dragons stall and he did-" Lia started "But it was us that we diccide to fallow with what happen-" Delilah started in between. "B ut its was us that took the dragons-" Mandy started next. "They were all ' you have to choose a dragon-" Alexa tried to explain. "Then they wanted to leave of theyre own free will-"Iss stated. "then we asked the boys to keep look out-" Cassidy stated.

When the girls said this all at once, Ms F understood what was being said and was shock to hear with what happened. "Girls please settel down and listen." Ms.F said and the girls settle down. "So your saying that each of you can understand what a dragon say?" Ms.F asked. "YES!" the girls replyed at once. "That's a rare gift that not many would poses and it quniek that you 6 girls are able to become dragon holders. Now i know that you just got your dragons, but i need know have you name them yet?" Feragonda ask in a suspesious way that the girls got an uneasy feeling.

"Look i know your the head misters and all, but i wont give my friend Ai to any one not even you Ms. FERAGONDA!" Lia spoke as she raised her voice. The rest of the girls was shock, because Lia wasnt one to yell at a teacher let a lone her parents. "Thats what i wanted to hear thatnk you lia you girls are free to leave now." Ms, Feragonda said. "Wait thats it? what about our punishment?" the girls all asked in a shock tone of voice.

"For your punishment ill put you girls organizing the potion lab for a week after all your classes with Propessor Palladium. Oh and the road to traning your dragoons is goin to be a long and hard." Ms. Feragonda said and the girls was so happy that they only had to organize the potion lab after classes. "Now girls i hold you long enough, you girls should head to the gymnasiium for you next class." Ms. Feragonda said as she lead the girl to the door.

As the girls walk down the hall to the gym they wonder why they were heading there. "Ah girls why is it that we're heading this way again?" Mandy asked. "Becausee its third period and its first block righ?" answer Iss questionly. "Meaning we have Ms Greselda for combat class." Alexa finished. The girls was a bit disapionted that they had to go but it would be funn to actually learn to fight.

As they reach the gym they saw that every one just got there and waiting for Greselda to arive. "Looks like you girls got here just in time. Now i want you all to transform into your winx that way we could see what you all got to offer with your abillity to fight with your powers." Greselda said, As the girls tramsformed, Kelly, Alisa, and Misty saw theyre winx form and started to laugh. "You called that a winx outfit, check this out" Alisa said as she transformed.

She wore a dark blue shirt that has only one sleeve that goes down to her left elbow, and is showing her midrift. She has thigh length shorts with a purple shirt like tail knee legth, she has dark blue knee high boots and a purple wrist band with a dark blue stripe on her right arm. "Now check ower winx out fits" Misty and Kelly said to gether.

Kelly wore a dark spaarkly purple crop top thats show her midriff, she wore a dark sparkle purple thigh length skirk with a light purple silk like side skirt. She has long black knee socks and light purple sandles. Her hair style was pigtail and was braded, she had side bangs to the left. Misty wore genie like tube top thats connected to the chocker around her neck, she's wearing a black belt grayish purple like thigh length skirt with black knee length fishnets, and she has grayish purple knee length boots.

"Now, you girls should run and hide before you get humiliated in battle as well." Kelly said as she and her sisters walked pass the girls. "Ok ladies to day i want you girls to spare with one another, anything goes. I going to cast a enchantment spell, im worning you, as you spare with the entent of hirting the other person this particulaer spell will strip you of your powers for a week that will be your punishment." Graselda said as she finish casting the spell. "You may begin at any time ladies." With that said the class broke into group and things just started to fly around the gym.

"So do any of you girls want to SPARE with us or are to to scared?" the trouble mocked in terupting the girls from they're streches. "Like we'll be scread of you louzy girls." Alexa said as she continued streching. "Oh look its little 'Ms. I think my pranks are sooo funny" Kelly said ash she and her sisters started to cackle.

"Come on Alexa we dont need they're stupidety right now" Iss said as they were about to leave. "Please the only funny this her face" Alica said laod enough as the girls were only three feets away. "What a loser she is" Misty said, as they were about to leave Alexa turn to face them.

"Oh you wanted funny?" Alexa asked the trouble as they turn around and saw a fake the fake smile Alexa gave them. "FRON YOUR HEADS TO YOUR TOES AN ELEPHANT TRUNK GROWS!" Alexa chanted tourd Alisa, Kelly, and Misty. Everyone started to laugh at what happen to the 'trouble' sisters, the noses were replaced with actual elephants trunks.

"YOUR GOIN TO PAY FOR THAT!" the sisters yelled at once. "SMOG SMUG SMOTHER!" Misty yelled as she throw bunches of black blobs. "DANCE OF DARKNESS RAINS" Kelly yelled out the attack, it was small purple sphere that combined with the black blobs. CHAOTIC BURST OF FLARES!" Alisa yelled, it was red like fire that surounded the black blob infested spheres. The trouble yelled this out all at once and send theylre attacks tord the girls.

"FIRE SHIEL OF FLAMES!" Lia yelled at the last minute. Every student in the gymnasium stoped with what they were doing and was waiting for the out come with what just happend.

**I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION MOST CREDIT WOULD GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND ALEXA MOLLINA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANY COMMENT ARE WELCOME.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Date Goes Wrong

"YOUR GOIN TO PAY FOR THAT!" the sisters yelled at once. "SMOG SMUG SMOTHER!" Misty yelled as she throw bunches of black blobs. "DANCE OF DARKNESS RAINS" Kelly yelled out the attack, it was small purple sphere that combined with the black blobs. CHAOTIC BURST OF FLARES!" Alisa yelled, it was red like fire that surounded the black blob infested spheres. The trouble yelled this out all at once and send theylre attacks tord the girls.

"FIRE SHIEL OF FLAMES!" Lia yelled at the last minute. the attacks connected with the shield and crated a field of smokes. Every student in the gymnasium stoped with what they were doing and was waiting for the smoke to clear, with what just happend. As the attacks were hit with the shield. Alisa, Misty and Kelly powers were stripe from them and appeard in Ms. Graselda's hands. "Now you girls are powerless for a week." she stated. "Now all of you go hit the showers as for me ill check on Alexa and her friends. Come now chop chop." Greselda said as she was heading to the girls.

"Hey Lia you ok to stand?" Delilah asked lia as she was lying down on the floor. "That was stronger than the last time huh Lia." Alexa said. "There combine powers ya its not as weak than usually. Are you girls ok?" Lia as still not knowing that her fire sheil its still up. "Ya, we ok" the girls said. "Thats good, im glad." "Girl you got bigger things to worry about insted of being worried about us. Like, how come your sheild is more stronger than ever" Alexa said to Lia in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Alexa your right about that, Lia your shield is powerful. Now i would like you to lower it." Greselda said. "Im sorry Ms. Greselda, my bad." Lia said as she lower the shield and changed back into normal form. The girls got up from the floor and headed to the ahowers.

(Time Skip)

As the girls finish organizing a small part of the potion lab. "Man if i knew we didnt have accese to our powers to organize the potion lab i wouldnt have gone to the head misters office." Mandy complaind.

"Look we can complain all we want, but right now i want to know if your ok Lia." Alexa started to change the subject. "Im ok realy, theres nothing to worry about." "You sure?" Iss asked "Ya, anyway what have you girls been up to since fairy camp 4 years ago." Lia asked.

"Well my parents are trying to convince me to marry some guy after im done here at alfea and thats if i dont fine a bf soon they'll hook me to the first dude that they think is good for me." Delilah said as she started to stack book on the shelves. "Wow, at least they care for you to get a guy my parents are thinking of separating.

They dont even fight over who is going to be my gardian, i feel like dissapearing to see if they notice." Mndy said as she started to dust the vails. "Well for me my perants want my to get along with Alisa. thats why im here at alfea now" Alexa said as she started to sweep. "Its a ficial our lifes sucks." said Lia. "AGREED" the girls said in disapiontment.

~ If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died~

Lia's cellphone rang as she got a text from a number she didnt know of. "So who text you?" the girls asked as they all gather around her. "I dont know" Lia said as she took out her cell and look at the text.

_-Hey its luca the guy that help you see the dragons, um well you see about that favor you owe me. Welll... I wanted to know if you are free to go see a movie to night. _

_ -L_

The girls was shock beyound reasons. " Is he serious its only been a day since the red fountain party-" Cassidy said but got cut off. "Say yes." Alexa said. "But-" "No! NO, BUT YOU NEED THIS WE NEED SOMETHING GOOD OUT OF ALL THIS CHAOS OF SCHOOL!" Alexa yelled as she snatch Lia's cellphone and started to text. As she text she was dodgeing Lia's attempt of taking the cellphone back.

_-You got your selfves a date to night she'll meet you at magixs infront of the food court tables at 6._

_ -A_

"Come on Alexa give me back my phone" Lia said as they still fighting over the phone. "Well if i knew you girls would be done at this time and playing around i would have to give you more work tomorrow." Proffer Palladium said as he walk into the room that was dusted, sweeped, and clean in all its glory. "I'll see you girls tomorrow after classes, dont be late.

With that said the girls took theyre leave and headed to the dorms to get ready. "Ok now what do i do?" Lia asked. "I said that you'll meet him infront of the food court at 6." Alexa updated Lia. "Now lets get you ready to go." Mandy said so happy to know that Lia would be happy to know that Luka likes her.


End file.
